Screams of the Lambs
by LKrioLynn
Summary: The death of any person is saddening, but especially so when it is a child. When Sam and Dean investigate a slew of poisonings and suicides in Children's Hospital in Columbus, Ohio things go from a case to a mess when two hospital regulars step in. No Pairings. OC's, Violence, Language, Attitude. Rating will rise
1. Chapter 1

"Ynx Lynx!" A loud shout came from the first floor. More specifically, it came from the young woman standing on the first floor landing, "We gotta get going!"

"Coming," Came the reply moments later. After a quick succession of thuds, bumps, and slightly muffled curses a tall girl came bounding down the steps. Of course, she and her ridiculously bouncing ponytail came down as the first girl was going up which resulted in a very tangled mass of limbs at the bottom of the stairs. After they untangled themselves, Ynx helped the slightly shorter girl off the ground, "Fast enough for you Krio?"

"Your sarcasm amazes me Ynki." Considering falling down the steps was normal for Krio she dusted herself off and straightened her clothes.

"Aren't we supposed to be leaving?"

"Crap!" They hurriedly grabbed their things, Ynx grabbed her keys, and they rushed out the door. Luckily, it was right about that time of day where there was blessedly little traffic. Unluckily, that didn't mean there was blessedly little stupid. As they were going down the road they had to screech to a stop due to two idiots running into the street. Unfortunately, Ynx wasn't prepared for two roadblocks and managed to swerve into a ditch. It wasn't all that bad, they were just stuck. That didn't make Ynx any less angry.

The two men quickly rushed over to see if they were ok. Of course they were, it wasn't like a head on collision. Krio's daily bumps and bruises amounted to more damage. As soon as they opened the driver's side door Ynx tore out of the car like a hellcat drenched in a pond, "What the Hell were you two doing?!"

"Are you ok?" The taller of the two managed to ask. This one was tall, at least six foot four inches of tall. The other man, who was a good three or four inches shorter and quite grumpier, came to open the passenger side.

"I," Ynx gestured to herself, road related accidents always made her dramatic. Also, it made her irritable, "am fine. My car, however, is not."

"We're sorry but," The shorter man interrupted the taller with a snort, "we really need to get going."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, as soon as you help me get my car out of the ditch." Ynx crossed her arms and gave the two a challenging glare. The shorter man glared right back at her. Krio laughed as she accepted the shorter's help.

"We don't have time for this, Sammy." The shorter one finally gave a name! Sadly, it was given at the same time as the refusal to help, and that pissed Ynx off. Krio smacked him in the stomach and gave him the universal 'shut up and agree' look.

"Dean, first, it's Sam. Second, this is our fault. We should help." Dean just walked past them all to the car and looked it over. Sam turned to the girls, "I'm Sam, that's my b- friend Dean. Sorry about your car."

"Krio," Krio introduced herself quickly, seeing the retort on Ynx's tongue, "Krio Lynn Piatt. This is Ynx Lynx. We appreciate you manning up and helping us out."

"Hey! Stop yapping and come get the damn car!" Krio rolled her eyes and walked over with the other two in tow.

"Hey Asshat! We're here. How exactly are we going to help?" Krio crossed her arms and leaned on the car. Sam smiled and even Ynx smirked. Dean was not amused, "Oh, did you actually think Ynx and I could pull a car? Heck, naw! We might be able to get it out with you two and me pushing and Ynx steering. If we're lucky we'll get it out in under half an hour."

"That works, and I'm not an asshat." Krio hummed and Ynx hopped in the car, turning it on and throwing it in reverse. Krio got a good grip on the front end and motioned to the two men just standing there. Once they got a hold of themselves they grabbed a piece of grill and the three of them began to push. It was slow going. Krio wasn't nearly as strong as she needed to be and the ditch was steep. Dean grumbled the entire time and Sam just pushed. Sam was the smartest one of the bunch. By the time they actually got the car out of the ditch (Twenty-six minutes later) Dean and Krio were cursing up a storm at each other. Dean yelled for Krio's uselessness and Krio for Dean's bitchiness. Sam just sighed and dusted himself off. Ynx had cooled down during the entire thing and climbed out to talk to Sam.

"Is he always that argumentative?" she asked, watching the other two squabble.

"Not usually. Usually he tries to hit on anything female with legs…" Sam sighed again.

"Do you need a ride somewhere? We might as well forget our appointment; we weren't going to make it anyhow." Ynx shrugged and Sam looked over. Ynx raised an eyebrow; she was generally a nice person if you didn't start up her road rage.

"We're headed to Columbus, Children's Hospital. Do you know how to get there?" Sam didn't really look to hopeful, but who was he to deny a free ride?

"No. I don't," Sam's face fell just a teeny bit, "but Krio knows the route like the back of her hand."

"I heard my name!" Krio interjected herself into the conversation and startled Ynx.

"Dear Lord, never do that!" Ynx glared and Krio smiled, "They need a ride to Children's. We're giving them one."

"We are?" Krio looked between the two men, "Sure, why not? It's about time for my weekly visit anyway."

Ynx walked back over to the driver's side and Krio hopped into the passenger's side backseat. Sam just sat shotgun while Dean grumped himself into the backseat next to Krio. For awhile no one made any noise except for Krio's quiet directions to Ynx. Sam had pulled out his phone and was messing with it. Krio was getting bored. That was bad. She glanced over at Dean, who was still sulking for some reason, and sighed. She was really getting bored. She reached awkwardly into the front section of the car to mess with the radio. After fiddling with it and getting nothing she got fed up and put in a random CD. As she waited for it to come on she nudged Dean.

"Hey, why are you headed to Children's?" Dean ignored her, "Hey, hey…hey…hey…"

"It's not your business!" Krio sat back and smirked as the CD started.

"Oh no…"Ynx glanced in the rearview and had seen her face, "This should be interesting."

"What should?" Sam barely heard Ynx over the CD.

"Krio has decided to befriend your friend back there. There is no stopping it now. She has the 'Look'." Ynx focused on the road and Sam scoffed. Sam thought that was funny, Ynx was serious. Krio was too. Nothing more was said on the subject because Paramore began blaring through the speakers. Ynx had cranked up the volume for 'Misery Business'. Sam and Dean covered their ears for a moment while Krio began singing (screaming) along. They really weren't good. They weren't horrible, but they were bad enough not to want to hear them scream. Sam turned it down.

"Holy Shit! What was that?" Dean rubbed at his ears.

"That was us having a good time until your bro turned it down. Don't you know not to ever touch someone else's stereo?" Krio went to smack him in the stomach, but he caught her hand.

"Will you quit that? Seriously, what did I ever do to you?" Dean flung her hand back, but Krio smirked.

"Don't you know the rules? The harder you hit it the more you like it." She kicked him in the leg, "Be grateful."

"Ok, pull over. You guys are crazy."

"Dean, we should be almost there. It's only a little longer." Sam hid his smile by looking forward.

"Yeah, well you aren't getting hit by the crazy chick!" Sam muffled his laughter and Ynx bit her lip. Yeah, crazy was a good word for it.

"I am not crazy! I am so sane, I am in-sane! You best check yourself!" Krio made a ridiculously elaborate hand gesture and even managed to keep a straight face for all of thirty seconds before cracking up laughing. Ynx began to laugh with Sam and even Dean cracked a laugh after what Krio said sunk in. It was utterly ridiculous. It lightened the mood in the car dramatically.

"So," Sam began after the laughter died down, "How do you two know Columbus so well? You live there?"

"Nope. We actually live back toward Mansfield. I go to school there though." Ynx turned left and groaned as she hit the lunchtime traffic.

"You said Krio knew the hospital?" Ynx nodded and shot Sam a smile before turning back to the road.

"Yeah, I'd hope so. I lived there for a long time as I grew up." Dean snorted, "What?"

"What, you sickly or something?"

"No! Of course not, what do you take me for? It was my brother who was sickly. We just had to live there while he was there." Krio stretched her legs out on Dean's lap and began to relax.

"Why would you have to live in a hospital?" Dean shoved her legs off and got comfortable himself.

"Well," Krio sat up straight, "we had to stay there because Mom was there. Dad was there sometimes, but he wasn't really allowed by Mom much. So we didn't have anywhere to go but Children's. The staff is really nice, and most of the same staff is there. Oh you would not believe the news from them recently! You would not believe how chatty the doctors are!"

Sam and Dean shared a look the girls didn't quite understand. Apparently it was a significant silent exchange, because the boys were quiet for a bit. Ynx rolled her eyes and pulled into the hospital's parking lot. Krio offered up the parking money and Ynx hunted up a parking spot. The boys just sat back and waited. For once, they weren't the experts here.

"Before we go in here, I should let you know that the Doctors won't be very chatty with you two. The nurses might, but only if they're hitting on you. You might want to avoid the ones who do. They're whistle-blowers. Your best bet is to tell us what you're looking for and we'll get whatever info you need." Krio planted herself into the boys' path. They looked at each other and Dean smirked.

"What we do is our business. However, we're here to investigate some deaths." Dean pulled out a FBI badge and Ynx inspected it carefully. Ynx passed it to Krio with a raised eyebrow. Krio took it and looked at it quickly before laughing.

"Sure, Agent 'Toni Iiomi'," Krio flicked the badge back and Dean caught it with a grimace. Sam just face palmed and sighed heavily, "How about telling us something true?"

"We really are trying to solve some deaths." Sam offered.

"Yeah, I'm real likely to believe you. How about some proof?" Ynx gave them a level look, far more suspicious than Krio was. Then again, Krio always made friends with the most odd of peoples.

"We don't have any." Sam shifted his gaze away. It was then Ynx knew something was up. Sam had met her gaze every single time so far. Granted, she had only met him about an hour and a half ago, but Ynx liked to think she was a pretty good judge of character. To her, the guys seemed ok. A little shifty, but they had just met. It was to be expected. Overall they seemed like good guys. Why they were telling whoppers of lies like this, just to get information from a hospital? There was something going on here that didn't make any sense.

Ch One

Word Count: 2003

A/N: Well, chapter one begins and it is NOTHING like the original Chapter one. I know this seems short, and a bit disjointed, but Chapter Two will sort a few things out. It's basically the first part in the view of the boys. Very interesting~ You'll get to see Cas~!


	2. Ch2

The Winchester brothers, at this particular moment, were content. Well, asleep, but essentially the same thing. They were each sprawled out onto a bed in another non-descript motel room in Rexford, Montana. They'd just finished up a hunt on some local vetala that were getting out of hand. Emphasis on 'were'. Hunting was the family business, but the boys were exhausted. It had gotten to the point that if they had longer than a week without a hunt or incident (and no matter how much they denied it) they went searching for one. After the Apocalypse, Hell, Dick, and just the normal Hunter life they had to keep themselves busy. Sam had actually fallen asleep with his laptop on his stomach, looking for a new case. That was how Castiel found them.

Castiel was learning more and more about human customs, so he knew that waking the boys up at four thirty in the morning was a bad idea. He didn't see a need to rush off and decided to stay and watch. He'd really started to enjoy observing the Winchester brothers.

There was Sam Winchester, joking referred to as 'gigantor' occasionally, taking as much space as the bed would allow him. He was on his back with his limbs flung everywhere. Every once in awhile he'd give a not-so-soft snore or utter a stray word. He looked so much younger asleep, but no less troubled. Sometimes Sam would irritate Castiel. He knew it wasn't Sam's fault most of the time and with the occasional moment like this, well, it made Sam a pretty ok guy.

In comparison, Dean was curled on his bed taking the least amount of space he could. Where Castiel might be able to sit on Sam's bed without touching him, he could lay side by side with Dean. Dean stayed very close to himself while he was sleeping and made very little noise. He never fully relaxed, his body still slightly tense and ready to move when prompted. Castiel sometimes wondered if there was enough relaxation in the world that could relax the elder brother's shoulders.

Castiel glanced at the clock, six was an acceptable time. Well, it was going to have to be. He walked over to Sam and tried to shake him awake. Unfortunately, it seemed that Sam would wake up by himself or just not wake up. Nothing Castiel was doing was working. He gave a small sigh of frustration and scowled. He turned his head slightly as he heard a rustling noise from Dean's bed.

"Cas, that you?" Dean wasn't quite awake yet, but aware enough to get up.

"Hello Dean."

"What are you doing here?" Dean rubbed his face. Castiel shifted on his feet. Dean really wasn't supposed to be awake. This was not going according to plan.

"I must speak with Sam." Dean looked at him warily.

"Why? What's up?" Dean got off the bed and began rooting through his bag for some cleaning clothes.

"It doesn't concern you." Dean turned on Castiel and gave him a disbelieving look. He even went so far as to cross his arms.

"Don't lie to me Cas." Castiel looked at the floor as Dean went to wake up Sam. After a few minutes of messing with him, Dean finally got Sam awake. After Sam had drug himself off to the bathroom (with a groggy 'hi' to Castiel) Dean focused back on Castiel, "You gonna kick me out, Cas? Sammy's gonna tell me anyway, so it really doesn't matter if it 'doesn't concern me'." Dean said the last with an annoyed look on his face. Castiel waited in silence as Sam left the bathroom and looked between the pair.

"Uhh, good morning?" Dean grumbled a bit to himself and flopped into a chair. Castiel cleared his throat.

"There…is a case you need to look into." Dean threw his hands up.

"Why can't I be involved in this?" Sam looked between them oddly, but decided to let it be. For now.

"It isn't that I wanted you excluded, Dean. I wanted to be in a different area when you hear the details of this particular case."

"So, what is it?" Sam sat down in front of his laptop, which he had moved from his bed to the table.

"In Columbus, Ohio there is a list of strange deaths. There have been poisonings that have killed three people so far." Sam began typing, Google being his main source of information these days.

"So why the angel-gram?" Dean checked their drink supply before choosing a Coke. It was too early for beer, even for him.

"This is why I wanted to be gone…" Castiel mumbled and looked at his hands, "The deaths are in a hospital, to be precise Children's Hospital of Columbus." Castiel watched as Dean's face got dark. He abhorred it when children were the targets of his line of work. Sam's hands paused over the keyboard before speeding up in a more specific search.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Sam asked. Dean was still trying to tamp down his anger.

"Unfortunately, no. What I can do is get you there. Today."

"Thanks Cas. Sam, we need Fed suits." Sam wanted to roll his eyes, but agreed with Dean on the seriousness of the situation. He did some more quick research, finding nothing but the obituaries on the children. He sighed and grabbed his suit and changed quickly. As soon as he was changed he began going through his badges, trying to decide which one would be best. Dean just leaned over and fished out a FBI badge before slapping it to his chest. Dean wanted to be gone yesterday on this case.

"Dean, I think it would be best if we ate something first." Dean looked at him incredulously and even Castiel looked a bit confused, "You need to eat. You're human. I know you want to save kids, but you can't do it if you haven't eaten in a few days."

"Fine." Dean grumpily marched out to the Impala and got into the driver's seat. Sam sighed and followed him, Castiel tagging along behind. They drove as quick as the limits would allow (sometimes more) and pulled into the first diner they spotted. It was a small place, clean and friendly-looking. That didn't matter much, seeing as they weren't planning on being there long.

"Cas, are you sure there isn't anything else you can tell us about this?" Dean asked between large mouthfuls of egg. It was probably a good idea that Sam had made him eat.

"No Dean, there isn't. I wish there was. It…disturbs me, which is why I came to tell you immediately." Cas pushed around his cup of coffee, not really interested in it. Sam had eaten quickly and was doing some last minute research on the hospital.

"Watcha got Sammy?" Sam gave Dean a patented bitchface at the name, but gave him the information anyway.

"Children's Hospital, Just finished some renovations, hired a bunch of new staff, but many are veterans there for years. They have a large volunteer staff, and patients that get treated there can go life-long if they need it. They have a very successful cardiac program," Sam put his phone away, "That's about it."

"So, it's…eight in the morning. That's a good enough time to pay them a visit." Dean brushed his hands together and laid some money on the table. Castiel pushed away his untouched coffee and they left quickly. They returned to the Impala and then the motel. After adding a few extra weapons and grabbing a jacket they tuned to Castiel.

"I can't get you all the way there, but I'll get you as close as I can." Dean looked like he was going to say something, but the look on Castiel's face stopped him. He knew Castiel was feeling less than valuable because of his new limitations. Instead, he just nodded. Castiel raised his hands and the boys disappeared, right into oncoming traffic.

After a near miss and some confrontation by two, but mostly only the one, young women they helped remove the girls' car from a ditch. They introduced themselves as Krio Piatt, a young woman about twenty just shy of six foot and drowning in a green sweatshirt; and Ynx Lynx, a young woman the same age and a few inches taller with a mane of ridiculously curly red hair. As far as the brothers could tell Krio was a high-functioning mental patient. Ynx seemed to be the one that kept her on track. They seemed to be close friends and extremely stupid to allow two unknown men into their car. But that didn't matter; they were getting a free car ride to the hospital. All they had to do was survive the ride.

Luckily, they managed it. Dean managed to get himself smacked quite a few times, barely missing the gun hidden in his coat. Sam also managed to get a mild headache from the bout of scream singing. So far, it was turning out to be a fairly normal hunt for them. It helped that one of the girls was a regular volunteer and the other was a frequent visitor. Then Dean screwed up. Well, they both had really. Neither of them had bothered to check the badges they held for names before introducing themselves as themselves.

"How about telling us something true?" Ynx said. She was terribly suspicious of them, and with a right. They had just spent a little over an hour together in a small space.

"We really are trying to solve some deaths." Sam offered. It was the best he could say at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm real likely to believe you. How about some proof?" Ynx gave them a level look. Krio was standing there watching the scene unfold, not saying anything. Dean looked at them both closely while Sam was trying to think of something to say. Ynx narrowed her eyes.

"We don't have any." Sam looked down from Ynx's eyes. Ynx sighed, but Krio just came up and clapped Sam on the shoulder.

"C'mon Ynki, we might as well play Scooby-Doo with them," Ynx gave her a look of 'are you an idiot' but she just shrugged. Sam looked at her almost thinking the same thing, "Well, you want all the deaths to stop, so do we. Well, mostly me, but Ynki agrees on a moral level.

"Listen here you two. Listen closely now. I am not the biggest shot in the hospital. However, I am in good with the lower staff and some of the specialized doctors. I can get anything I can from the nurses, cleaning staff, caretakers, volunteers, cardiology, and radiology. That isn't a whole heck of a lot in a hospital this size, but it's all I can do. You have convincing enough badges to anyone who doesn't read them, so you can get anything official on them all." Sam looked concerned a moment.

"What do you mean 'them all'? There were only three poisonings." Krio smirked.

"Yeah, but don't you think children committing suicide is odd? There have been seven suicides in the terminal ward in the past three months. I volunteer there. I know the kids there, it's not natural." Sam and Dean looked at each other. This was turning out more odd then they were bargaining for.

"Yeah, that does sound odd…" Dean spoke up. Ynx shook her head and put up her hands in a 'I give up' gesture.

"Alright Krio, I'll play along with impersonating a Federal Agent and playing Scooby, but I get to be Velma." Krio laughed and just agreed, "Let's go be felons!"

"All day, e'ery day!" Krio took Sam's arm and led him into the elevator to the Lobby. Dean and Ynx followed, Dean was amused by it all. He was also counting his good luck that Krio managed to convince Ynx. That and they weren't trying to turn them in. They had enough of a record with the government already.

"Few things to know, nurses have supersonic hearing. Sensitive info is only discussed in elevators, parking lots or the cafeteria. Those are the only places of minimal chances of being overheard. Two, nurses and some doctors will spread rumors out like wildfire. I plan to make use of that. Three, the new staffers will catch you on your badges quick! Don't flash them more than you have to! Fourth and finally, you met us earlier. We're friends that spammed the government for an investigation and they sent you." Ynx began listing off things the boys would need to know before they reached the Lobby, which would be at any time now.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"It gives you an excuse to roam with us and share information." Krio ended it at that. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the Lobby. They walked out with a purpose towards the nurses' station, the girls waving at a friend occasionally, "Well boys, here we go."

Word Count: 2170 (minus A/N)

A/N: Well guys, sorry for the delay. My mom deleted all of my chapters so I have to re-type them all. Of course, as I type them I have to improve them and of course alter everything =.=

Next chapter it begins for real. Sorry this is kinda a filler, but, eh. The next one really starts it. Well Ynki, is it slowly coming back to what I had originally written? Lol over and out.


End file.
